Добыча
Вы выбрали путь прома Добыча ресурсов - это одно из самых распространённых занятий в Перпе. Добывать можно на всех островах руду, жидкость и растения. Прибыль сильно зависит от прокачки, возможностях робота, места, времени добычи и от редкости и цены добываемых ресурсов. Желательно прома качать на специальном отдельном аккаунте. Так же пром может быть и логистом/саппортом и транспортником одновременно. Вы в безопасности на Альфа Островах. Копаете ресурсы и косите растения на Альфах, все накопанное продаете или используете в крафте. Для рисковых или с сильной Корпорацией или Альянсом, можно копать Эпритон на Бета островах. Можно добывать Колликсиум на Гамма островах, при наличии Корп Базы. Раскачиваете пром роботы до тяжей - Ривелер мк2/Симбионт мк2 и транспортник - Скарабей мк2 В этой ветке вам доступны такие удовольстия: #Копка руды или уборка растений. #Перевозка больших объёмов грузов (до 900 кубов!). #Прокачка логиста/саппорта для накачки аккумулятора, раздачи усиления радара, раздачи Нексус бонусов и ремонта дружественных роботов, в ПвП и ПвЕ. #Копка жидкости - Ликвизита или Нефти на Альфа островах, в АФК режиме на транспортниках. Например оставить копать на всю ночь, пока вы спите! Расширения для добытчика Промышленная робототехника, базовая робототехника (минимум 4), продвинутая робототехника, управление промроботами, обработка данных, контроль энергии, расширение аккумулятора, расширение реактора, оптимальная инженерия, Добыча: экономия реактора, Добыча: экономия процессора. Добыча: экономное бурение, Добыча: экономная уборка, Бурение: объём, Бурение: скорость, Уборка: объём, Уборка: скорость, оптимальное применение щита, улучшенные щиты. Базовый план прокачки прома Минимальные требуемые расширения для использования промышленных роботов. Аргано мк1 / Лэйрд мк1 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 1. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 1. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 1. Аргано мк2 / Лэйрд мк2 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 1. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 3. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 1. Управление роботами - специализация: хай-тек 1. Инженерия - Механика 5. Термис мк1 / Гаргулья мк1 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 1. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 5. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 3. Термис мк2 / Гаргулья мк2 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 1. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 7. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 3. Управление роботами - специализация: хай-тек 1. Инженерия - Механика 5. Ривелер мк1 / Симбионт мк1 Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 8. Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 4. Ревелер мк2 / Симбионт мк2 Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 10. Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 4. Управление роботами - специализация: хай-тек 1. Инженерия - Механика 5. Кронус Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами Синдиката 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 2. Транспортные роботы Скарабей мк1 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 8. Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4.Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Специализация: глайдеры 5. Инженерия - Механика 5. Скарабей мк2 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 10. Управление роботами - специализация: Хай-тек 1. Управление роботами - Специализация: глайдеры 5. Инженерия - Механика 5. Секер мк1 Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 4. Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 2. Секер мк2 Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 6. Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 2. Управление роботами - специализация: Хай-тек 1. Инженерия - Механика 5. Литус мк1 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 8. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 4. Литус мк2 Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Управление промышленными роботами 10. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 4. Управление роботами - специализация: Хай-тек 1. Инженерия - Механика 5. Дайдалус Управление роботами - Базовая робототехника 4. Управление роботами - Продвинутая робототехника 1. Управление роботами - специализация: Промышленность 3. Управление роботами - управление промышленными роботами Синдиката 5. Поиск места добычи полезных ископаемых Для того, чтобы добывать руду и жидкость надо вначале найти место расположения этого ресурса. Для поиска растений не требуется сканирование, надо просто прокатится по острову и визуально поискать группы растущих нужных кусов растений. Сканировать лучше всего на Аргано, так как он имеет бонус на точность сканирования. Ставишь в голову геосканер, лучше т4. Покупаешь направляющие заряды для той руды, которую хочешь найти, штук 20-30 и 10 тайловых зарядов. Выезжаешь из станции, загружаешь вначале направляющие заряды и запускаешь сканер. Появится карта Сканирования и на ней стрелка, указывающая ближайшие залежи. Следуешь по стрелкам и периодически включаешь сканер, для получения новых направлений. Как только стрелка сменится на крестик - руда под тобою. Загружаешь тайловые заряды и ищешь вокруг. Будут разноцветные маленькие кубики под землёй, чем кубик теплее по цвету(краснее), тем там больше руды. Можно сохранить место скана на карте в виде маркера. Аргано - сканер полей полезных ископаемых на Альфа островах. голова: геосканер т4, нексус скорости т4. ноги: каркас т4, 2 зарядных устройства т4. Аргано - сканер ресурсов на Бета и Гама островах. голова:геосканер т4,нексус скорости т4. ноги: каркас т4,малый щит т4. Хамелеон - быстрый сканер полей полезных ископаемых на Альфа островах. голова:геосканер т4, нексус скорости т4. ноги: каркас т4, малый аккумулятор т4. Посадка растений Можно самостоятельно сажать растения с помощью Инкубаторов. Обычно сажают только Норалгис, так как он используется для изготовления материалов для Производства роботов и модулей. Инкубаторы можно добыть из Артефактов, из трюма уничтоженных пром мобов или купить на рынке, в разделе Полевые принадлежности - Инкубаторы органики. Для посадки надо выбрать РОВНОЕ место на карте и активировать Инкубатор в трюме. Вы не можете развернуть любые инкубаторы ближе чем на 1000 метров от терминалов, форпостов и стационарных телепортов. В отличие от других растений, НОРАЛГИС не имеет каких-либо ограничений по высоте, он может быть развернут как на низменностях и на вершине холма. Для того, чтобы определить, какие места достаточно плодородны, обратите внимание на другие растения в качестве индикаторов, таких как Ориовия и Призмоцит. Размести свой Инкубатор рядом с ними. Вы должны оставить тайл вокруг каждого инкубатора, в противном случае растения будут убивать друг друга. Цикл роста куста - 8 часов. Если не срезать куст полностью, а оставить ему хотя бы одну единичку, то он снова будет расти до самой гибели. Чем больше вырос куст, тем больше с него можно собрать материалов, но тем ближе он к концу своего жизненного цикла. Норалгис вырастает на Альфа островах до 125, на Бета островах до 150, на Гамма островах до 175. frame|left|циклы роста растений Копка сырья http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAPwiD-nzQw&list=PLA75C84E1BA769831&index=5 Mining and Cycle Time Mined Amount Increase Mining ( % ) = ( Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.05 + Extensive mining x 0.01 + Industrial robot control x 0.01 + % Mining Spark ) * ( 1 + % Extensive Ore Mining x 0.03 + Extensive Ore Mining x 3) = A With Industrial Tuning: Mining( % ) = Previous Mining ( % ) x ( 1 + % Industrial Tuning ) + Industrial Tuning Example with all Skill at 10 and Riveler MkII full Tuning => ( 10 x 0.05 + 10 x 0.01 + 10 x 0.03 10 x 0.01 ) x ( 1 + 10 x 0.03 ) + 30 = 121 % First tuning => 121 x 1.1 +10 = 143.1 % Second tuning => 143 x 1.1 + 10 = 167.41 % Third tuning => 167.41 x 1.1 + 10 = 194.151 % Fourth tuning => 94.151 x 1.1 + 10 = 223,5661 % Fifth tuning => 223,5661 x 1.1 +10 = 255.92271 % Example : A = 121% and 5 T4 industrial tuning (10%) , b =% Industrial Tuning = 0.01 c =Industrial tuning value = 10 A+(c/b) x (1 + b ) number of tunings - (c/b) (121+(10/.1) ) x ( 1 + 0.01 )^5 - ( 10 / 0.1 )= 221x1.1^5 -100 = 255.92271 % Cycle Time Mining Cycle Time ( s ) = Base Cycle Time / ( 1 + Basic intensive mining x 0.01 + Advanced intensive mining x 0.02 + Expert intensive mining x 0.02+ Basic/Advanced robotics x 0.05 ) With Industrial Tuning and Fast Extractor #Nexus module : Cycle Time ( s ) = Cycle Time x ( 1 - % Cycle Time Tuning )number of tunings x % Fast Extractor Module Perpetuum - Geoscaning and Mining Ore http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HK87Z8aRNA http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=8GDLqFAo8sE Guide to mining and harvesting v1.0 http://forumsbetaarchive.perpetuum-online.com/topic/2225/guide-to-mining-and-harvesting-v10/ http://content.perpetuum-online.com/usercontent/E-corp_Mining_Guide.pdf Ral's Mining Guide http://forums.perpetuum-online.com/topic/2226/rals-mining-guide/ Mining Fit/Calculator Spreadsheet Calculator Includes : -Extension/Fit Calculations -Accumulator Cost/Stability -Per Minute Calculations (Volume, time till full, Profit Earnings) -Mineral Calculations / Cycle https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Cq9xsNAZXLNWgEvHHby-sHgT1tKR-0aGpWGEBBe6Slc/edit#gid=0 Material and Commodity Calculator http://forums.perpetuum-online.com/topic/6989/material-and-commodity-calculator/ http://www.mediafire.com/download/8rtdbsxh4r4ha9c/Ore+and+Commodity+Calculator.xlsx Базовое количество добываемых ресурсов за цикл Титановая руда (Titan ore): 1500 Нефть(HDT): 1500 Иментиум (Imentium): 975 Стермонит (Stermonit): 975 Сильгиум (Silgium): 975 Ликвизит (Liquizit): 450 Эпритон (Epriton): 450 Гелиоптрис (Helioptris): 450 Триандлус (Triandlus): 450 Призмоцит (Prismocitae): 450 Норалгис (Noralgis): 375 Колликсиум(Colixum): 150 Минералы Титановая руда (Titan ore) ' Добывается на всех островах. 'Стермонит (Stermonit) Добывается на островах Теллодика и Нуимколов. Иментиум (Imentium) Добывается на островах Нуимколов и Пелистян. Сильгиум (Silgium) Добывается на всех островах. Колликсиум(Colixum) Добывается ТОЛЬКО на Гамма островах и требует для возможности добычи- постройки над полем Буровой станции. Любой Агент с дружественным отношением к владельцу Буровой станции получит возможность добывать Коликсиум рядом с ней в радиусе 500 метров. Ликвизит (Liquizit) Добывается на всех островах. Добывается из одного тайла всё поле. Нефть(HDT) Добывается на всех островах. Добывается из одного тайла всё поле. Эпритон (Epriton) Добывается ТОЛЬКО Бета островах. Добывается из одного тайла всё поле. Растительное сырье Гелиоптрис (Helioptris) Добывается на всех островах Нуимколов и Пелистян. Триандлус (Triandlus) Добывается на островах Пелистян и Теллодика. Призмоцит (Prismocitae) Добывается на островах Теллодика и Нуимколов. Норалгис (Noralgis) Можно сажать на любых островах с помощью инкубаторов. Отличается разной степенью роста на островах, от 100 на Альфах до 175 на Гамма островах.